Roses are Red, Violence is Due
Episode Description Flaky goes on a date with Flippy, which makes her nervous. Starring Roles *Flippy *Flaky Featuring Roles *Josh *Stacy *Mag *Crafty Appearances *Nutty *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Gem and Ini *Yin and Yang *Posy and Negy Plot Flaky is seen in her house, putting on her sparkly black dress then checks herself in her mirror and smiles. She picks up her picture of Flippy and kisses it. She grabs the door handle to leave when she pauses. She starts quivering so hard, nearly all her flakes fell off, leaving only 2 left.Flaky starts having thoughts of how Flippy will kill her if he flipped-out. Could he drop in a pile of broken wires to electrocate her to death? Or could he impale multiple forks and knives into body until she died? One side of Flaky who is a devil version of Flaky says, "You CAN'T go on a date with that, that...PSHYCO! He could easily flip-out and kill you!" .But the other side who is an angel of Flaky says, "You HAVE to go, you love him and he could be heartbroken, thinking you hate him! Besides, even if he DOES kill you, you would end up revived the next day." Flaky finally decides to go. She walks towards the resturant where Flippy was waiting. She smiles nervously and greets her. Flippy offers her his hand and they walk in. Flaky notices alot of other couples in there. Flippy offers her a seat and she sits down. The other couples notice them and whisper to each other. Flippy orders a bowl of sphaggeti. He notices Flaky had only 2 flakes left and reminds about them. Flippy also tells her that he likes her dress, making her blush brighter than her own fur itself. The waiter, a blue squirrel, brings their order and they both start to eat. Flaky then feels as if she was kissing someone. She turns around and is shocked to see that she was kissing Flippy, turning out that she and Flippy were eating the same string of sphagetti and they both ended performing the famous Lady and the Tramp kiss. They both pulled away and blushed profusely. The other couples stared in shock. Flippy escorts Flaky to a nearby park where they watch the sunset. Crafty and Mag, who were hiding in the bushes, snicker to each other as Mag brought out his magnet and tries to take the coins from Flaky's purse and Flippy's wallet. They don't notice until they hear the clink sound as the money hit the magnet. Flippy turns around,and finds the thieves in the bushes. He flips out, making Flaky run away to hide. He tells Mag and Crafty to drop the money so he wont kill them. They obey him, only for Flipqy to slice their necks. He sees Josh and Stacy sitting on a bench together and ties a thick rope tight around their necks, choking them. He then throws a grenade at Gem and Ini, killing them both. He finds Posy and Yang on a double date with Negy and Yin. Flipqy is disgusted and kills the four of them off-screen. Flaky, who had been watching him from her hiding place, screams in terror. Flippy turns back to normal, angry at himself. He yells at himself, saying he never deserved any love and that all he was is a pshycopathic bear. Flaky then comes out and hugs him, saying it was his evil side that never deserved love and that his own self was kind and really did deserve love. Flippy smiles and thanks her for her lecture. The two then walk away, hand-in-hand. The episode ends with them kissing again. Moral "Make love, not war." Deaths *Flipqy slices Crafty and Mag's necks. *Josh and Stacy are choked. *Gem and Ini are killed when the grenade explodes. *Flipqy kills Posy, Negy, Yin, and Yang (off-screen). Trivia *The moral is the same as Hearts to You. *Nutty, Lammy and Mr Pickles are seen in the park when Crafty and Mag are hiding in the bushes. Roses are Red, Violence is Due Roses are Red, Violence is Due Roses are Red, Violence is Due